A snack and scenery
by You'll Know In Another Life
Summary: After Maximum Capacity Amethyst and Greg reminisces over the memory of Rose.


Greg had thought the drama between him and Amethyst was over for the time being and he was almost right about that.

She turned up at the back of his van less than a day later with a bag of oversized rice and bean burritos as a second peace offering. The demure air around her from earlier had been replaced by the usual indifference. She knew him too well; food stalled any sort of discussion there might have been. So for a time they just sat and ate in silence while the sea crashed into shore; the food was good and the company wasn't that awkward given prior events.

When Amethyst finished her fourth burrito she called on her patented ice breaker; an earth shattering belch to clear the air. "Zucco's still has the best burritos in Beach City that's for damn sure," she said and took to licking her fingers clean. "Good thing my pants strength in the waist huh?"

"Hmm, I dunno the ones you can get from that new fast food joint could probably give it a run for its money. You know don on Ebberman Drive." Greg said.

Amethyst feigned incredulity, "You know if I wasn't trying to suck up to you right now I might take that as an insult." she said mockingly.

"Don't knock it till you try it Amethyst. I was skeptical too but their black bean burrito made me a believer."

...

Silence crept back into the atmosphere, this one not as comfortable as the last. Out of the corner of his eye Greg could see Amethyst twirling a lock of her hair with her head down. She had been impressively brave seeking him out like this so it was only right that he make the next move.

He turned his head towards her, "You know we're cool right, I don't hold what happened yesterday against you."

She sucked in a breath and looked him in the eyes searching for sincerity. "Yeah I know. That's what you said last time and the time before that. That's just how you are, forgive and let it roll off you back." Amethyst went to stare out at the sea again pulling her legs up under her chin. Her eye had gone glossy in that moment; he could tell deep buried memories were swelling to the forefront of her mind. "That's why you two hit it off so well huh, you guys were kindred spirits deep down even though you seemed so different to me."

"Hmm, maybe. Something definitely pulled me to her though, it wasn't really love at first sight but there was a strength and righteousness all around her. You just knew it without her saying a word...sounds pretty weird out loud though." Greg turned his head to towards the sea trying hard to suppress his own sob.

"It's not weird, I could always feel the same thing when I was around her. We all did. She was our leader, our sister… our mother."

Beside him Greg could hear sniffling but he dared not look. When Amethyst got emotional like this she scared him a little, as he had been witness to the unpredictability of her unbridled emotions and wanted no part of it again.

She sat for a moment wracked with silent sobs before continuing, "I think the fact that Steven will never get to know how she was... like we got to... is what bothers me the most these days."

Greg hopped down from the back of his van and offered Amethyst his hand to help her down as well. He knew it was a pointless gesture considering who and what she was, but right now she seemed vulnerable and he found that triggering his inner gentleman. Her reddened eyes glanced at his hand before finding his face and seeing the clear earnestness it held. She took his hand and hopped down as well if only to humor him.

"As long as he has you, and Pearl, and Garnet he'll be just fine I think." Greg said; he was beaming.

She met his smile with a smirk, "And you."

He blushed a shade deeper than his tan and she did like wise in a deeper purple. Life was cruel in ways you never imagined; when one love passes you think it impossible to find those same feelings coming back to you ever again. But then it happens and you're still nursing fresh wounds, and all this guilt creeps in along with it. All that shame that keeps you up through the night and makes a nest at the back of your head. He could feel old memories rising from that spot in his mind now and it made his heart pound in a full sprint. He could see it in Amethyst face too, somber but wistful. He was very much struggling to keep looking at her.

"Well I'd better get back to the uh...carwash. I think my lunch break is just about over and I'm the only employee so..."

Amethyst hair was obscuring her eyes now, "Y-Yeah. I'll see you around then Greg."

He watched her pull an about face, watched her walk down the boardwalk, every movement at a mechanical tick. 1,2. 1,2. 1...2.


End file.
